


Blood Moon Rising

by SCGdoeswhat



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Silver Millennium, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Light Smut, Silver Millennium Era, The Senshi are Goddesses, The Shitennou are Mortal Rulers, silver millennium au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCGdoeswhat/pseuds/SCGdoeswhat
Summary: The Eastern Empire lies on the verge of destitution and Emperor Jadeite must do everything in his power to help his people... even if it means challenging the Goddess of Fire.Written for the Senshi/Shitennou Mini Bang 2018





	1. Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you goes out to the wonderful [MagicPotion](https://www.deviantart.com/magicpotion) for the beautiful art! Please check her out at [magicpotion.deviantart.com](http://magicpotion.deviantart.com) and her [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/magicpotionillustration/) account!

 

 

 

 

 

The lands of the Eastern Empire stretched out beyond the walls of the palace, the grounds dry and barren. The harvest moon was quickly approaching, yet this year, there looked to be no celebration of any kind due to the current hardships the Eastern Kingdom had been experiencing.

Emperor Jadeite looked over the capital city from the Imperial Palace, his handsome features marred by a frown. The current atmosphere baffled the blond leader; what had he and his people done to deserve such suffering?

His counsel did not need to tell him what his eyes observed when he surveyed the surrounding areas and population. There were no crops to harvest and the limited supply of food stock had begun to dwindle. Jadeite ordered the remaining inventory to be rationed, but it would not be long until the royal supply was also exhausted. He was nearly out of ideas of how to keep his land from famine.

The high priests were praying not only for the shortage to end, but also to keep the fires away from the unending dry brush that their faded crops had withered into. In such times of adversity, the public turned to their deity to help them as she had through history. The fire goddess had always been kind and benevolent, despite the legends of yore that told of her destructive temperament. Mars was a force of nature, but Jadeite had always chosen to believe that she was a compassionate being.

That was, until now.

He thought they had done everything to appease the notoriously stringent divinity. It was passed down through tales that she was infamous for never visiting Terra nor setting foot on any Earthen land. The other goddesses who inhabited Mount Luna may have cavorted with Terran kings and generals, but the goddess who gifted fire to his planet was fabled to hold a particular disdain for mortals after civilization learned of the destruction the flame could bring.

Many restless nights passed as Jadeite tried everything in his power to ease his people’s suffering, but aside from a miracle harvest, there was nothing that could be done. Even though the Golden Kingdom of Elysian promised relief, as a ruler, the feeling of being helpless incensed him.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, the proud sovereign set off for the Temple of Mars in the middle of the night. He knew the journey was treacherous, as the sacred grounds were isolated and located deep in the Holy Hills, nearly a day's ride from the palace. Very rarely did anyone travel there, much less an emperor and one of the Chosen Four.

Jadeite arrived at dusk, the sun setting behind the peaks of the rocky terrain. The vivid landscape of orange and lavender hues belied the difficult passage that the Emperor of the East had undertaken. The enormous red gates were menacing yet magnificent, the colors complimenting the smooth deep purple of the marble flooring. Seemingly unmanned torches illuminated the walkway to the main shrine and more surrounded the perimeter of the building, each flame perfectly equidistant from each other.

As he dismounted from his steed, he took a wary glance at his surroundings. Approaching the sacred grounds, everything looked empty, but his instinct told him he was not alone. He tied his horse to one of the posts at the main gate before bowing in respect and entering the sanctuary.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he continued on confidently, shoulders back and head held high. If the elders’ tales were to be believed, Mars took unkindly to those who dared face her without confidence and had no hesitation in striking down anyone she deemed unworthy.

The decorated ruler steeled his gaze as he strode into the inner sanctum of the temple, bowing longer and even lower, before making his way to the altar at the head of the shrine. The raised platform was ornately simple, consisting of an intricately curved marble table, adorned with red silk and gold embellishments. Candelabras flanked each side, the flames reflecting off the gilded metal.

Jadeite noticed the fresh incense and lit one stick, watching the flame burn out until the musky smoke permeated the air. He placed it in the holder on the altar, bringing his hands together as he bowed his head in prayer.

“l, Emperor Jadeite, your humble servant, call upon thee, Mars, for your guidance. The lands of the East suffer even though we abide by your wishes and praise you justly. Why have you forsaken us? Our fields are barren, the soil is dry, the paddies devoid of rice. Do you require blood spilled to quench your thirst as the goddess of war, as well?”

A female voice interrupted his questioning, even in tone. At the sound of the new arrival, Jadeite's twin blades were unsheathed, striking a defensive pose in preparation for what may come.

"How dare you enter the House of Mars with blasphemy on your tongue. If you wish mercy from the Goddess, maybe it would be given if you showed respect."

"Maybe I would give respect if the Goddess had respect for the Terrans who worshipped her." His brows furrowed as he squinted into the darkness, trying to assail who the voice belonged to. "Show yourself."

A woman stepped out of the shadows, her long, black hair seemingly glowing in the dim light. Her dress looked like it was made of red silk scarves, fluid and parting to reveal her flawless skin with every move she made. She was strikingly beautiful and elegant, but no doubt deadly, as she pulled out a pair of elongated Kris.

His eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of her. As the candlelight showed her face, he knew instantly that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Under any other circumstance, he would attempt to bed her, but considering she now held two lengthened weapons in her hands, he focused back to the present situation.

"I am the... caretaker of the temple. It is surprising that one of the Chosen Four would show such blatant disregard for the natural order. One would think a leader of your rank would be more diplomatic, especially when calling upon aide."

Jadeite took a slight step back, never dropping his stance while tightening the grip on his swords. "The goddess must be smiling upon me if someone as beautiful as you is the caretaker of the grounds during my pilgrimage. But if you are the caretaker, I am surprised you wield the curved blade on sacred grounds."

The woman's brow furrowed in contempt. "Lest you forget, Mars is also the deity of war. It would be foolhardy to think otherwise."

Jadeite barely had time to raise his weapons to deflect the flurry of red and black that rushed him. He had surmised she was quick and quiet on her feet, but the speed at which she attacked took him off guard. The curved blades whirled expertly as he blocked each strike, the frequency of sparks from metal-on-metal contact lighting the dim room.

She grunted with the force of her strikes, screaming in frustration when no blows were hitting the intended target. Leaping back to regroup herself, the woman breathed hard from the exertion, glaring at the blond man.

Despite her obvious effort, Jadeite noticed her still immaculate appearance. He smirked, appraising the circumstances.

"My turn."

He ran towards her, swords in hand, sidestepping her counter. He parried the thrust of the sharp edge that came at him from the other angle, using his strength to knock her back before going on the offensive. He grinned as their faces were mere inches apart after she raised her swords to block him. In spite of her small stature, she had been meeting him blow for blow. If he wanted to best this mysterious woman, he would have to use strategy.

Using momentum, he suddenly took a giant step back, making her lose her balance as she stumbled forward. The caretaker stuck out one sword to try and regain her footing and Jadeite saw his opening. With his weapons, he trapped one of her blades between his before yanking it out of her grip and tossing it across the room.

The raven-haired beauty sprawled across the floor face first, landing unceremoniously with a loud clang. Her other sword flew out of her hand as she hit the ground, leaving her disarmed as she tried to scramble to regain her weapon.

Before she could even cover a meter, Jadeite jumped on her and turned her over, restraining any movement by holding her arms down on both sides of her head and placing his weight on her. The temple was almost silent, their panting the only sounds echoing through the space as his cobalt eyes connected with her amethyst ones.

"Do you surrender, Mars?" He smirked once again, this time accompanied with a raised eyebrow.

The goddess relaxed her features as a small smile played on her lips. "Never."

He shot up quickly after he noticed her hands began to light up with flames. Nonchalantly, she sat up as he inspected his hands for burns, a perplexed look crossing his face when he realized his skin was unmarred.

"Do not worry, you are not harmed. My flame only destroys what I deem. " She held her hand out expectantly as he took it and helped her to her feet. "How did you know it was me?"

"I remembered the scriptures that told of the goddess deciding who was worthy of an audience through battle."

"And do you think you are worthy?"

"I bested you tonight, did I not?"

"Venus was always more adept with sword work," she remarked offhandedly while brushing herself off, skirting the question. "What is it that you require my presence for?"

Jadeite sheathed his swords as he silently paced the stone floor, pondering how to broach the subject with the deity.

"Well?" She crossed her arms, the single word laced with impatience.

He paused, before looking at her directly, not backing down. "Why are you punishing my people and lands? We have done nothing to anger you."

Mars straightened her posture, a perfectly arched brow raised while her eyes smoldered with her inner flame. "What are you accusing me of, emperor?"

"Your derision of us Terrans is of no secret. You have only kept us well to keep the rest of the gods pleased."

Her eyes narrowed. "Do not assume you know why I act or how I think."

"Would it be a lie to say you do not see us as ever being worthy?"

The lack of reply spoke volumes as tension hung in the air. Her jaw clenched before she closed her eyes while exhaling. No mortal had ever dared challenge her like the Emperor of the Eastern Kingdom was presently doing.

An ethereal glow emanated from the deity as her eyes opened, a sudden gust of unearthly wind infiltrating the hallowed space. Black hair danced with rising flames as she faced him.

"You are correct, but it is not of my doing." The goddess' voice rang through the chamber, hollower than the voice he had heard not even a minute earlier. "There is something sweeping your lands, of which I cannot specify." She frowned while seemingly searching nothingness. "Whatever is cursing your people, it is being masked from me."

The air returned to normal as the aura around her vanished, her appearance back to what it first was.

"I will investigate this further; I give you my word. Whoever is behind this has taken great lengths to hide their intentions." A troubled look quickly passed her face before her stoic demeanor replaced it. "You should return to the capital before people suspect the worst. It is an uneasy time. Take this; it will protect you from harm on your journey home."

Out of nowhere, she produced a pristine raven's feather, iridescent even in the candlelight, brimming with the protection of celestial beings.

Jadeite received the feather in his left hand, surprised that Mars would bestow such an honor despite their rocky introduction.

"Thank you. I ask this only out of curiosity, but why are you granting me your protection?"

A corner of her mouth lifted slightly. "I am the One deemed to oversee the Eastern Kingdom, am I not? Besides, you are the first mortal to have the... tenacity to approach me in such a manner. Now go, unless you want me to change my mind."

He placed the talisman under his breastplate, over his chest and immediately felt the power wash over him. Placing his right fist over his heart, he bowed his head as he knelt on one knee.

"I am in your debt, Mars. I pray that we will be able to solve this soon. And I apologize for antagonizing you in any way."

Nodding curtly, she signaled him to rise. "I will come to you as soon as I have news. Until then, safe travels, Jadeite."

She disappeared in a wisp of smoke, leaving the emperor by himself as the first rays of daybreak shone through the temple.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

The fire jumped from the hearth while Mars knelt before it. Once again, she found herself at the Imperial Palace in Jadeite's personal chamber. This had become a weekly ritual for the last six weeks, as the goddess discovered quickly that her investigations were going nowhere from the Holy Fire on Mount Luna. Her visions were slightly better at her temple, but they were the most effective in the middle of the Eastern territory.

Jadeite observed her quietly, ready to provide anything she may have needed. Thinking back to the first night she appeared in his room, it was the middle of the night and he had retired for the evening. Despite the darkness encompassing the room, his eyes were wide open with the troubles that weighed heavily on his mind. A light smoke infiltrated his lungs, yet it did not feel suffocating. The dark red haze soon gave way to the figure of a woman, who was undoubtedly Mars.

He got out of bed and dropped to one knee in front of her, placing his right fist over his heart with his head bent, the customary greeting of respect fit for a deity.

"It is not often I have such beautiful company at this hour. What do I owe this honor to?"

Silence followed as the emperor feared he had overstepped his bounds.

"I highly doubt the truthfulness of that statement, Jadeite." She paused long enough for him to look up and catch the small curl of her mouth. "If you are anything like your brother-in-arms to the North or West, then I am sure keeping beautiful company is the least of your concerns."

Walking past him to the sitting area, she lit the fireplace with a wave of her hand. "You may rise and join me so we can discuss our findings." As he went to join her on the divan, he smiled to himself, hearing the amusement in her voice.

He almost could not believe that they had started six weeks ago, discussing what they knew as fact. She confirmed the other kingdoms were still bountiful, their summer harvests heaping and more importantly, there was no trace of any masking agents in their airs. He had been awaiting word regarding aide, exhaling in respite knowing some help would eventually make it across his border.

Grains from Elysian had arrived three weeks prior to this specific evening, but supply was starting to dwindle. Once again, the people of his lands were faced with uncertainty. They were the only ones affected and the blame was increasingly falling on her.

"Mars, dawn will be upon us soon. Is there anything you saw?"

She frowned as she shook herself out of a trance, standing on shaky legs. Jadeite helped her regain balance, supporting her after hours in one position.

"Why did you not tell me about the defacing of my shrines?"

"There was no need to burden you with the actions of infidels. I had those guilty of desecration jailed for heresy. The people know you have been good to them."

"I fear this reaches deeper than I first thought. When I look into your fire, it is not as clear as it originally was. It is as if something is purposefully blocking it from me. There is a cloak of darkness settling on your land, but I do not know where it stems from. It feels like there is sorcery at play."

Jadeite took a step back, a shocked look of concern on his face.

"Sorcery? How is that possible? And why would they target my lands?"

Mars closed her eyes in pain as she brought a hand to her temple. He led her over to a chair, guiding her to sit. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and it was not until that moment that he saw that this ordeal was taking a toll on her as much as it was him. Her skin had lost some of its pallor and she seemed exhausted. It was as if something was trying to take her energy each time she was in the mortal realm.

She looked at him squarely. Her eyes darted around his face, taking note of the bags under his eyes and his cheekbones that were prominent due to the hollowness of his cheeks.

"I saw a woman; flaming, red hair. Who is she?"

His eyes narrowed as he combed through memories, before scowling. "There is only one woman who fits that description: Beryl. It must be her. She was in Endymion's court before he and Serenity married. Her jealousy corrupted her being and she is the only one who would fit the description of anyone connected."

"She must be stopped at all costs. The power she wields is not of this realm. Your people; they are being influenced by her. This must be the signature I am sensing and what is stifling your empire."

"Is there any way to halt the process?"

"No," Mars shook her head forlornly." I must consult the council at once. If we cannot stop it... I do not want to think of the consequences if we cannot."

"I will seek counsel in Elysian and bring this information to Endymion. If this is as calamitous as you suggest, then the others will need to know as well." He looked towards the balcony where the sun started to trickle in. "You should go, lest we run the risk of someone finding you here."

"It is dangerous if I continue to come. If your people are succumbing to this dark energy, it is imperative to have them believe you on their side. Any developments will be relayed to you through secure means."

The man nodded, exhaling deeply. "If this is our last meeting, it has been my honor to have been at your mercy. There are no words that can express my gratitude. Thank you."

As he started to descend to one knee, Mars stepped forward and took the hand placed over his heart, disrupting his actions. "Jadeite... be well." She looked up at him, offering a small smile, before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

Mars walked the halls of the Great Palace on Mount Luna, her heels clicking against the crystalline floors. She had called an emergency meeting between the council, which comprised of her and the other three goddesses who watched over the Terran realm. As she approached the Great Hall, the voices of her sisters echoed through the airy space.

"What do we know of the threat?" Mercury asked Venus.

"Mars has not disclosed the information she knows. All I know is that she said it was necessary the four of us meet immediately," the blonde replied.

Mars entered the chamber, her calm exterior belying the anxiety she felt within. "I could not risk my knowledge falling into the wrong hands. If no action is taken, Terra will fall."

All three heads turned to her, their faces unable to hide the shock at the severity of her words.

"Is the situation that dire?" Jupiter questioned. "Nephrite never once mentioned any threat,"

"None of the Earthen rulers know. Jadeite and I have spent many weeks gathering reconnaissance before I was able to receive a vision clear enough to work with."

Venus listened intently, fingering the red beads that wrapped around her waist. "Kunzite briefly mentioned in passing that he was needed in Elysian, but did not specify for what."

"Neither Zoisite," Mercury offered. “There was something about sending surplus to the East, nothing more."

"Jadeite and I agreed to keep it in confidence until our respective meetings. There is a great evil taking hold and spreading through the Terrans. I have no doubt it will infiltrate elsewhere without stopping it now."

Silence fell between them, the tension rising with the realization of how serious the matter at hand was.

"Then we do whatever necessary to rid them of the malevolent forces that cross their land. Mars, tell me everything you know," Venus ordered her second-in-command.

The fire goddess went into details of her work, including her weekly conferences with the leader of the Eastern Empire. She told of the defacing of her shrines, as well as the growing sentiment of distrust and hatred amongst the population due to the hardships that were being blamed on her.

"But you know who is behind all this? And why is this the first time it is being brought to my attention?"

"I am sorry for not coming forward sooner. I wanted to make sure it was not a false alarm, and it is not. They call her Beryl."

The other three women were taken aback, their faces ranging from shock to displeasure.

"I heard from Zoisite she was exiled from court and stripped of her titles," Mercury stated.

"Neph told me the reasoning was because she was obsessed with Endymion," added Jupiter.

Venus frowned. "I advised Kunzite to dispose of her. Permanently."

Despite the gravity of the discussion, Mars eyed the other members of the council, raising her eyebrow. "I did not realize all three of you were on such familiar footing with the kings of the lands you oversee."

Mercury blushed while Jupiter crossed her arms with a smile on her face as she looked down.

"Says the one who has been seeing the ruler of the East on a weekly basis," Venus retorted. "Kunzite and I – we have an understanding that happens to be advantageous for both of us."

"Well, I have no such understanding with Jadeite. We have never been ‘advantageous,’ as you so aptly describe it."

"I highly doubt that his thoughts about you are only business related. He is only a mortal man, after all,” Jupiter remarked cheekily. “Besides, maybe you should. I have had the most fun with Nephrite in centuries. Ask Mercury, too."

"How did I get dragged into this?!" Mercury exclaimed. "... But yes, Zoi is a stimulating partner."

Venus smirked at the council's strategist. "Stimulating, indeed. By the way, Mars, I don't believe you."

The four erupted into an easy laughter, reminiscent of days gone by. Mars felt some weight lifted off her shoulders as she bonded with her sisters, knowing that whatever the future may hold, they would face it together.

Meanwhile in Elysian, the Four Kings and the Crown Prince of Terra had just concluded their debriefing of Jadeite's findings. After a full day of conferences which included a meeting with Helios, the high priest of the Golden Kingdom, the five men were mentally exhausted from combing over every detail presented. They sat around the table in a stupor, lost in their thoughts as they absorbed the information uncovered earlier that day.

"I need a drink after all this," Zoisite sighed exasperatedly, pouring the decanter between five goblets.

"I thought it best if we covered everything known. Realistically, sun down was the earliest our meetings would have finished," Kunzite answered the younger man’s sigh, pragmatically.

"Speaking of after dark meetings, why am I not surprised, Jadeite, that you were able to break down Mars? For someone who controls fire, if rumor has it, she should instead control ice," Nephrite chided. Kunzite raised an eyebrow while Zoisite busied himself with his drink and Endymion watched in amusement.

"Watch your tongue, Nephrite," Jadeite warned.

The King of the West barked in laughter as he downed his ale. "Using my full name as well! Did I hit a sore spot, Jade?"

The blond man glowered. "Not all of us are as crass as you. Just because we are all kings does not mean we freely cavort with those on Mount Luna." He looked around the table expecting someone – anyone – to back him up.

Zoisite met his eyes briefly before turning away, a reddish stain creeping up his neck. "It is not like I planned it out. Most women in court are only concerned with titles and material things. Mercury is incredibly fascinating and the technology she has gifted – “

The burly man threw his head back, laughing heartily. “'Technology?’ Is that what we're calling it now, Zoi?"

"Heathen," stated the copper-haired king, smiling into his glass.

Jadeite looked at Endymion and Kunzite, his last hopes at the table.

Endymion threw his hands up in front of him, wanting no part of the conversation. "Don't look at me! I am happily married, not counting my biases. Serenity is a descendant of the Lunar line."

Kunzite's gaze never wavered, his stoic face not giving anything away, save for the slight tug at the corner of his mouth. "No comment."

Jadeite almost spit his drink out with the confession. "Kunzite, you too? I would have expected it from these two, but not you."

The platinum-haired king took a sip of his drink, his smile hidden behind the goblet. His silver eyes shone as thoughts of the vexing Venusian entered his consciousness. The brief look that flashed in his eyes told Jadeite everything he needed to know

Nephrite chortled, slapping the ruler of the Eastern lands on his back. "Think of it as one of the highest honors bestowed upon us. And one of the best benefits only available to those in this room." The brunette man's voice suddenly took a serious tone as he continued on. "I treasure the moments spent with Jupiter," his voice solemn. “I know our time is limited, but I cannot help the small part of me that dares wonder how it would be if she was of our realm." Silence settled over the table as the four unattached men mulled over Nephrite's words while Endymion finished his beverage.

The false bravado returned to his brother to the west an instant later, the awkward atmosphere dissipating just as quickly as it had developed. “I say if the attraction is there, take the chance, Jade! It would do wonders for your health… or maybe it wouldn’t, because she might burn your balls off instead!” He cackled noisily, pouring another round for the table.

Jadeite swirled the amber liquid in his glass, a wry smile on his face. “Ha, if only it were that simple, Neph, if only it were that simple.” He took a sip, savoring the warmth of the liquor as he thought to himself, ‘If only anything about this situation was simple.’

 

 


	2. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eastern Empire lies on the verge of destitution and Emperor Jadeite must do everything in his power to help his people... even if it means challenging the Goddess of Fire. 
> 
> Written for the Senshi/Shitennou Mini Bang 2018

Mars found herself spending more time at her temple in the Holy Hills, as the flames in the Great Palace gave no answers and it had been weeks since she read the fire in the emperor's chambers of the Imperial Palace. Scrying the flames had become a nightly ritual for her, even though nothing more had shown itself since. She was frustratingly irritated at the lack of progress, but she had faith the answers she sought would be found within. She took a deep breath, steadying herself for her session. The day had been spent unplanned on Mount Luna, and the teleportation between the two realms had begun to take its toll.

Closing her eyes, she became one with the fire. The flames, normally subdued, rose in fury. Instead of the gentle caress it provided, the fire felt muddy and suffocating. Mars tried to sever the connection, but the blaze refused to let go. She was thrust into a vision; one of anarchy and chaos.

Taking in her surroundings, she recognized the location as the Imperial Palace came into view. Everything was in turmoil. Shoppes were ransacked, buildings destroyed and fires burned as far as the eyes could see. The Eastern Kingdom was on the verge of complete decimation.

An angry mob moved around her, towards the gates of the Palace. Their torches lit, they were out for blood. A roar from the crowd sent chills down her spine as she hurriedly made her way to the front of the crowd. It was then when she saw him; Jadeite, the once proud ruler of these lands, bloodied, bruised and bound like a common criminal.

He laid on the steps of the palace, his blood blemishing the pristine white marble. His face was barely recognizable as it had turned a sickening shade of purple. The once sunny blond head had turned a dirty brown as dried blood matted down his hair.

"All hail the king!" The men surrounding him sneered. They kicked him even more, despite his hands already being chained together.

Cheers from the crowd accompanied each blow landed, drowning out her cries of anguish. She watched helplessly as they tied rope around his legs before securing the loose end to a saddled horse.

The horde parted as the rider made their way through, dragging his already mutilated body through the cobbled roads. Running through the streets, she followed the horse before it stopped at the city's main center. Two men pulled Jadeite to his feet, parading him around the square as the people spat on him before leading him to the executioner's block. She walked in paralyzing fear as the scene played out in front of her, unable to turn away as the battle axe came down upon the head of the fallen emperor.

Mars awakened from the trance, tears streaming from her bloodshot eyes. She had witnessed many wars and atrocities, yet never in her existence had she witnessed something so vile, so revolting that it terrified her through every fiber of her being.

It had all felt so real. Her heart lurched at the thought of losing him. It was then when she realized that she would have done anything to save him.

Jumping up from her position, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

A deathly silence fell over the shrine before deliberate footsteps made their way out of the shadows. Beryl stood in the middle of the room, an empty vial in hand while a malevolent smile played on her lips.

Little did Mars know that Beryl had manipulated the sacred fire.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Jadeite stood in front of the fireplace after he had removed his coat and undershirt, preparing to retire for the evening. He watched the red and orange hues dance while deep in thought, the goddess who wielded its power on his mind.

Captivatingly beautiful as it was dangerous, the element was truly fitting for her. They had become friendly through their time spent together, though he thought it foolish for it to lead to anything else. He felt fortunate to have been able to get to know her with their short time together and it was something he would cherish for the rest of his life.

It had been some time since he last saw her and watching the flames dance only reminded him more so. The comforting crackle of the sparks warmed him like the sound of her laugh. Not the polite, aloof giggle she afforded him at the beginning, but the one, he surmised, she usually reserved for those who knew her well.

Exasperated, he sighed to himself. There were more important things to think about in the middle of the night than unrequited feelings... and if he could not concentrate on other matters, then he decided on attempting a decent night's sleep.

He had just set out a drink for himself when the fire flared, only to almost extinguish itself. Within seconds, the woman occupying his thoughts appeared in front of him, an unnatural franticness in her demeanor instead of the usual serene grace she normally displays.

"Mars?! What are you doing here?"

"Jadeite! They killed you. It was terrible and they killed you," she exclaimed in near hysteria, tears still fresh.

The words were alarming and it unnerved him to see Mars in such a state.

"Hey, hey... shh now," he gathered her in his arms and held her. "It’s okay. I'm here, I'm alive." Feeling her shiver, he rubbed her back soothingly.

Mars wrapped her arms around him tightly, needing to feel that he was real. Her breath shuddered as she closed her eyes, leaning into him for support. They stayed in that position for a few moments, unmoving until her breathing normalized. He moved them over to the divan, making sure she was comfortable before joining her. Without thought, he held her hands, running his thumbs over her knuckles absentmindedly. It did not escape him that her hands were cold and trembling. Looking at her expectedly, he waited until she composed herself.

“Aresia.” She glanced at him, her hair partially obscuring his view.

“Aresia? What is that?”

“That… was my given name many generations ago,” she revealed, exhaling. The name was almost forgotten to her, the sound foreign on her tongue but it was almost melodic when he said it.

Jadeite smiled tentatively as he repeated it. “Aresia. A fitting name for the beauty who holds it before me.”

A slight blush found its way on her cheeks, color and warmth returning to her. “I had to see you immediately after the vision I saw.” Frowning, she shook her head as she removed her hands from his and placed them in her lap. She proceeded to tell him everything from the fire, not leaving any detail out at his insistence.

His body was noticeably rigid, jaw set as she finished. “Your people,” their eyes locked, “they killed you.” This time it was her who found his hands, which were balled into fists. “I’m sorry.”

He slowly intertwined their fingers, her presence alone calming him from the grisly future presented before him. “Your visions. How absolute are they?”

“The future is fluid; nothing is set in stone but things that are shown to me have a greater likelihood of coming to fruition.” Mars paused. It was only then that Jadeite realized how much more human she had seemed in comparison to their previous meetings. “I have done much traveling today and should go while I still can. It feels like my energy has slowly been drained from all my actions today.”

“You are in no shape to return tonight,” his worried gaze sweeping over her fatigued form.

“I will be fine, it is not I you should worry about. If I find anything else I shall be in touch.”

As she stood up to take her leave, her legs gave way from all the strain, almost sending her to the floor had it not been for Jadeite’s reflexes. He caught her with solid arms and by the time he placed her on the bed, she was fast asleep, unconscious from a dangerous combination of exhaustion and the darkness seeping over the lands.

Mars awoke a few hours after she passed out from weariness, confused as to where she was. This was not her bed, and as she saw the dying embers in the hearth, she remembered the events from earlier on. She inhaled deeply, his unmistaken scent left in the sheets enveloping her. Spotting him not even ten feet away laid Jadeite, asleep on the cushioned furniture. Moving with the stealth of a feline, she crossed the short distance until she stood, studying him.

Before she realized it, a blade was at her throat, blue eyes staring back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, while putting the knife away. "Force of habit, being on the battlefield." He stood up, stretching his arms above him.

"It's okay. Thank you for allowing me to use your bed. I did not realize how tired I truly was."

"It was my pleasure. It is the least I could do for you."

An awkward silence fell between them, leading him to run a hand through his hair. Her eyes followed his movement and, in that instant, her mind flashed to the horrific visual of his bloodied locks. She scowled as her eyes cast a downward glance.

"What's wrong?" He murmured.

Shaking herself out of the imagery, she took a step closer while timidly placing a light hand on his face.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

His breath became shallow with anticipation as her fingers traced the line of his jaw. Usually so collected and self-assured, he could see the uncertainty on her face and doubt in her movements. Watching the warring emotions behind her eyes, it felt like an eternity before she decided her course of action.

He dared not move when she placed a hand on his bare chest before reaching up and lightly brushing her lips against his, initiating contact.

Taking a step back, the formidable warrior-goddess almost looked sheepish with the intimate act.

"I shouldn’t have..." she trailed off.

His azure eyes bore into her violet ones, pupils dilated in the dimly lit room, the feel of her lips still fresh. Without hesitation, he closed the distance, tangling his fingers in her luscious mane as he pressed his lips to hers.

The kisses started out soft and light, full of curiosity on her part as he followed her lead. Not long after, their embrace grew in passion, as he held her body close to his, the soft curves of her frame molding against the hard planes of his.

Mars moaned at the sensations and Jadeite deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping past the entry granted, teasing her as she responded.

They both gasped for air, panting after they broke apart. He brought his hand to her face, his thumb gently stroking her slightly swollen bottom lip.

"I would apologize, but I would be lying," he mumbled softly, gazing into her eyes.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly while her fingers lazily played with his hair. “I wouldn’t expect you to.” She brought his head down once more, his arms encircling her as their lips locked again.

He swept her into his arms, leading her back to the bed and placed her down gently as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. He planted his arms on both sides of her, making sure he carefully balanced his weight above her

She brought him closer, her arms around his neck as he slid an arm under her knee, allowing him to nestle against her while she instinctively grinded against him. They broke apart only to accommodate the exquisite sound that escaped her lips as she felt his excitement grow.

He looked down at her, marveling how she was here in his bed, beneath him and writhing in pleasure, her hair spread out on his pillow. She was a glorious sight. Bending his head down, his lips ghosted over her neck and collarbone, sending shivers down her spine. He placed one hand firmly on her waist, slowly making his way up until he cupped one breast through her dress, lightly squeezing while teasing her bud through the silky fabric.

Turning his attention to her shoulders, he slowly lowered both straps of her dress, kissing the skin and trailing kisses to the top of her chest, her cleavage heaving and inviting. He made his way back up, his tongue tracing the hollow of her neck before claiming her mouth again.

He tantalizingly rolled his hips against her, her back arching off the bed in an attempt to feel him more. He groaned into her ear, a guttural sound that excited Mars to no end.

“Mars…Aresia…” he moaned. The hunger she felt for him was equaled by the full-blown desire reflected in his eyes. “Are you sure?”

Her hands swept up his back, over his taut muscles, then to his front, running her fingers over his abdomen and feeling her way up over his defined chest. He shivered involuntarily, the pads of her fingers lightly going over his left nipple. She looped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a searing kiss. Their eyes connected as they parted, and she nodded before kissing him again.

That simple affirmation unlocked the unbridled passion he had bottled up, never believing this would happen. He bent his head, kissing her vigorously as he teasingly undressed her, his hands and mouth driving her wild with the anticipation of what was to come.

Hours and many rounds later, they laid in each other’s arms, legs entangled, skin on skin. Running his hand over her bare back, she lightly shuddered which led him to kiss her on the forehead.

Exhaling contently, he smiled. “Why didn’t we do that sooner?”

She raised her head after kissing his chest. “Don’t make me regret doing this,” she teased.

He chuckled, bringing her up for a languid kiss. He could feel himself stirring again as she climbed on top of him, a delectable groan escaping from his throat once she straddled his hips. Looking up at the fire goddess in all her glory, he grabbed her hands, fingers joining together as he sat up to bring him to her eye level, even more intimate than before.

“No matter what happens, I will treasure this night forever. You are the most breathtaking being in the universe and I am so fortunate to have you in my arms.”

“Then let us take advantage of the calm before the storm once more, Jade.”

That was all he needed to hear as they brought each other to oblivion.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Later that day, Mars awoke with a start, sitting up in bed. The sheet pooled at her hips, Jadeite’s arm still draped around her waist.

“Aresia?” he sat up groggily, placing light kisses along her back, “What is it?”

Her head turned towards the door, brows furrowed as she heard a commotion from outside.

“It’s probably just the servants. I usually never stay in this late.” He murmured, kissing the side of her neck.

“I don’t think it is. Listen.”

Shaking his head of the sleepiness, he attuned his hearing, closing his eyes to focus. He heard the servants in the hall, but Mars was right; there was more than just the usual rush of palatial business. In the distance, he could hear the clank of metal and yelling of men slowly approaching from outside the palace. Rolling out of bed, he made his way to the shuttered windows, peeking through a break in the heavy drapery.

“What is it?” She asked, quietly.

A grimace settled onto his face, lessening once he felt her arms wrap around his torso, her naked body pressed into his bare back. Her cheek rested against his shoulder blade as she listened to his heartbeat, awaiting an answer.

“It will be a matter of minutes until the masses break through the gates,” Jadeite stiffened, his breath measured. “How did it get to this point?”

She released him as he turned around, picking his garments off the floor. Mechanically dressing himself, he looked at her as she started to do the same. “I have to go and defend my people.”

Mars took a moment, mulling over her words. “They will kill you if you stay here.”

“I am no coward,” he replied, his voice laced with defiance.

“You are the bravest man I have ever known.” Stepping forward, she gently took his hands in hers. “Your duty is not only to your people, but to Endymion and the Golden Kingdom, is it not? You must warn them of the attack on your lands.”

The blond man blinked and exhaled as he tried to shake off the stupor of watching his empire fall. “You are right. I will ride to Elysian at once. I’ll be damned if Beryl gets her claws into any of the other realms,” he declared as he closed the gap between them.

Tilting her head, she could see long lashes framing his cobalt eyes, the stray rays of light bouncing off the strong planes of his face. She would never admit it, but he was devastatingly handsome.

“And what of you?” he inquired, stirring her out of her reverie.

She licked her lips unconsciously, his gaze drawn to the movement.

“I will go to the council and tell them we are at war.” The statement was a whisper, yet the finality of it was deafening.

“This is it, then.”

“I suppose it is,” she lamented, her gaze falling to their intertwined hands.

With his free hand, he placed his forefinger under her chin, giving her no choice but to look at him. “If it is, then you have made me the happiest man alive with what we shared last night. I will cherish our time together until my time has come.” Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his, pouring every emotion unsaid into it.

Mars encircled her arms around his neck, returning his feelings with passion of her own. She could feel her knees weaken, the delicious tingle resonating through her body. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling as they panted for air.

She shifted back, knowing that she would not have strength to do so if she allowed this to continue. Clearing her throat and straightening her shoulders, her head was held high, and once again she became the picturesque goddess.

“Be safe, Jadeite.”

“Until we meet again, Mars.” He brought her hand to his lips before letting go, their fingertips lingering until he stepped away.

Jadeite made his way towards the secret entrance, looking over his shoulder at the goddess for one last time. She nodded solemnly in response. He wasn’t sure if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he swore he could see her eyes glisten with tears.

A few minutes after the emperor left his quarters, Mars touched the sconce to close the entrance, sealing it shut. Covering herself with a hooded shawl, she looked around the room. Exhaling, her mouth was set in a thin line as she thought about the events leading up to this very moment. She had to get back to her sisters on Mount Luna to warn them of things to come.

Closing her eyes, she focused all her energy as she vanished, the only sign of her presence a dispersing trail of smoke. Seconds later, the doors to the chambers were broken down by the horde who had stormed the Imperial Palace.

When she reopened her eyes, Mars was expecting to be at the crystal walls of the Great Palace, but she found herself instead by a stone wall of a building. It took all her energy just to travel…to the middle of the capital city?

Her brow furrowed as she noticed how quickly the sun had dropped and darkness had encapsulated the land. Taking in her location, she moved towards the crowd that had started to gather at the far corner of the square across from her. Tugging on the hood to remain inconspicuous, she made her way to the side of the mass in an attempt to see what started the madness.

From a raised platform, a female voice rang out, spreading vitriol against Jadeite and herself. “The emperor cannot be trusted! The witch goddess visits him at night!” An angry roar rose from the crowd.

Mars’ eyes widened with recognition of the woman with long, red hair. It was Beryl. Slowly, she retreated to the back of the crowd, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. The cloak she wore concealed enough of the fine red silk of her dress, but anyone would know it was her by her unworldly eyes. She took one last glance at the woman on the makeshift stage, only to find red eyes staring back at her, a malicious smile overtaking her face.

“It is the witch goddess!” Beryl screeched, her crimson orbs glowing. “Burn her at the stake! Burn her with her own element!” She singled out Mars, who was across the square.

The fire goddess shrugged off her shawl, eliciting gasps from those gathered. Her self-preservation kicked in and she put her hands up in a defensive stance, conjuring her flame to no avail. Despite her repeated attempts, the fire did not come.

"What have you done, Beryl?!" She exclaimed, panic seeping in.

"Your powers no longer work in this realm, Mars. The true god, Metalia, has come to reclaim what is rightfully hers and I will reclaim what is rightfully mine! Endymion is under the spell of the Lunar pagans and I will free him,” the redheaded sorceress proclaimed maniacally. “I am giving you one opportunity to pledge allegiance to our great ruler or else I will make you an example to all those who oppose us!"

"I would rather die," Mars spat out.

Beryl laughed hysterically. "That can easily be arranged. As much fun as I would have running you through with my sword, you are of no consequence without your flame and extinct power. Metalia thanks you for your contribution. Without your fire, you are nothing but the pathetic weakling you were before you were chosen to wield the flame. It would give me great pleasure to watch this crowd disembowel your rotting corpse, but it is time to move on to the other kingdoms. Farewell, witch goddess!"

Sluggishly, one by one, the people surrounding her turned around, their eyes as black as obsidian. With her back against a wall, she was cornered with nowhere to go. The prospect of death had been foreign for so long, yet now here she stood, her demise nothing more than an eventuality.

Looking towards the blood moon, she asked Selene for the strength to withstand as long as possible. More so, she asked for her sisters to prevail. As the throng closed in, her mind went to an unexpected subject – Jadeite. Had it only been hours since they laid together in each other’s arms? Mars smiled at the memory; at least he would have made it out of the capital alive. Producing her twin Kris, she took a deep breath before her last stand.

Madness descended upon her in one giant rush, Terrans attacking with whatever items they could get their hands on. The bloodlust of war took over her senses. With no fire at her disposal, her vision became red, as did the ground around her. Mortal blood spilled with every dash and slice of her movement.

Her breathing became labored and how long she could continue on, she had no idea. Her arms and legs burned from the exertion... or was it the many cuts she had sustained from fighting? Mars knew her time was coming, but if she was going down, she swore she would bring down as many as she could with her.

The effect of the bloodlust was starting to wear off and her vision normalized. Looking around her immediate vicinity, she saw the product of her work and how she singlehandedly brought down a few dozen Terrans. 'No, not Terrans,' she reminded herself. These were no longer mortals once their souls had been inflicted with Beryl and Metalia.

Unfortunately, the bodies strewn across the pavement barely dented the number that was still out for her blood. As the crowd once again started closing in, a disturbance from somewhere in the sea of bodies attracted everyone's attention. Mars looked with weary eyes towards the commotion and could not believe the sight that was unfolding.

Mixed emotions flooded her as she saw Jadeite carving his way through the mob to reach her. He was supposed to be miles away, on his way to Elysian to warn the others of the attack on Terra. Instead, he was now in front of her, breathing heavy from the effort.

“What are you doing here?!”

“Do I not get a reward for saving you?” He smirked, joining her side.

“Do I look like a damsel in distress?” Raising an eyebrow, she retorted as the corner of her mouth lifted, before continuing, “And you’ll be handsomely rewarded once we escape this situation. How did you know to come back?”

“As I was riding out, I kept thinking about what you said last night. You kept repeating you felt your energy drained. And then a message from Helios confirmed Beryl’s control over the city, absorbing your powers. Somehow, she knew you were with me. We will discuss this further, but first, we must deal with them,” he pointed his sword to the swarm.

Gearing up for the fight ahead, both Mars and Jadeite held their swords in hand. With their backs to each other, they knew the chances of survival were slim. If this was to be their last stand, then it would be theirs together.

The mindless creations of Beryl came forth, but they were no match for the goddess and emperor. They fought as one; their attacks coordinated and seemingly choreographed. Wave after wave were cut down and the two gradually gained the upper hand as the numbers slowed against them. There was a lull in the action, just enough for the two to catch their breath. Mars never saw the demonic soldier coming from behind.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion through her eyes. She had left her side vulnerable and did not see the sword until it was too late. After continuous fighting, she was fatigued and she froze, awaiting the feel of metal to end her life.

The blow never came.

Jadeite, seeing the blade, pushed her to the side. Everything slowed to a crawl as she watched in horror. The sword stabbed him in the abdomen, the shock apparent over his chiseled face. He fell to his knees, the hilt protruding from his stomach.

Mars severed the soldier’s head and scrambled over, her eyes wide with fear. She laid him gently against her body, trying to ease him into the most comfortable position possible.

"No, no, no, no... this can't be happening," she whispered, silent tears tracking down her face.

Jadeite looked at her and smiled, only to cough up blood after taking a breath. With a weak hand, he reached up and cupped her face, thumb stroking her wet cheek.

"Don't cry over a Terran like me," he smiled crookedly. "You’re supposed to hate us, remember?"

Stroking his hair back, she tried to smile.

"I could never hate you, Jadeite." Her eyes traced over his face, memorizing every detail.

"That's a good thing, then," he paused, a coughing fit overtaking him, "because then it would have been awkward."

"What would have been awkward?" she asked, continuing her soothing actions.

He focused his eyes on her, absolute clarity shining through. "Telling you that I love you, Aresia."

She smiled at him as fresh tears fell.

"Jade, I love you, too."

Grinning lazily, he took a shallow breath, their eyes locked on each other. He never exhaled as she saw the life drain from his eyes.

Mars closed her eyes, pushing out the pain that threatened to engulf her being. When they reopened, the mindless crowd had turned towards her kneeling form, slowly advancing. With feline grace, she stood, the light of the moon giving her power.

A giant flare irradiated from her body, sending out waves of giant flames in every direction. A nauseating smell permeated the air with incinerated flesh and within seconds, the capital of the Eastern empire was obliterated and reduced to nothing more than charred ash.

 

 


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eastern Empire lies on the verge of destitution and Emperor Jadeite must do everything in his power to help his people... even if it means challenging the Goddess of Fire.  
> 
> Written for the Senshi/Shitennou Mini Bang 2018

Jadeite opened his eyes slowly, the darkness encapsulating him like the dead of night. His entire body was sore, his muscles atrophic when he tried to move them. As awareness entered his consciousness, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. His heart rate rocketed and his eyes widened when the realization hit that he was trapped in a crystal coffin.

He attempted to yell; he wasn't sure if his vocal cords worked or if the crystal silenced his screams. Once the initial shock wore off, he calmed down, deciding to preserve his strength for when his enclosure would finally open.

After what seemed like a millennia, a figure finally appeared, leaning over the clear compound. As his eyes adjusted, a strangled breath escaped him once he saw who it was.

Beryl sneered into the coffin, her fangs bared in a twisted smile. "Jadeite. Good. You're awake. It is time to set my plan into motion.”

Jadeite's hell had only begun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Quick FYI - There is an alternate ending that exists ;)


End file.
